Made of Honor
by yadon
Summary: To protect Athena, Simon nearly gave everything away. Today, he gives her away. [Simon & Athena friendship fluff, post-SOJ; also featuring Junithena]


" _ _Entrez__! It's open!"

She never tires of seeing him enter into her presence. And if Simon's here, then that means...

"It's nearly time."

Simon crosses the room, taking a seat in the wicker chair a few feet away from where Athena stands at the full-length mirror, putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Right," Athena takes a deep breath, capping her mascara and stepping into her rose gold slip-on sandals. They're cool against her feet, and most importantly, will be easy to fling off once the reception starts and Klavier Gavin plays every song Athena requests of him.

She's had visitors all day. Bribing Bucky into letting her sneak bites of the meal complimentary catered from Whet Soba; Robin, the one-woman wrecking crew of a decorator, double- and triple-checking if Athena was okay with moving this aisle runner here, or that bouquet of flowers there; Athena crushing an Apollo who'd just touched down in L.A. three hours ago in a bear-hug, lifting and twirling him around, much to his chagrin— _ _hey__ , he was supposed to do that to __her__!

This visitor might not be the one she was expecting at the moment, but it's the one she's been waiting for.

"Could you lock the door?" Athena asks over her shoulder.

Simon stands, doing as he's told and locking the cottage's only door.

This little cottage, the guest house adjunct to Juniper's childhood home. She and Juniper spent so many afternoons in here, their imaginations taking them on unforgettable journeys together. Now she's here preparing for the most memorable journey of her lifetime, and it's just like it's always been—Juniper is there too, and will be forevermore.

And Juniper is in her own bedroom, likely with her grandmother the way Athena is with Simon now. Having a heart-to-heart before being given away at the altar.

"You said it's __nearly__ time," Athena tells him as he comes back to her, standing behind her at the mirror. "So... there's a little bit of time left for us to... to chill. Or, to talk."

"What would you like to talk about? Perhaps, why our little boxtop of a photographer has asked me not once, but thrice, if I can volunteer Taka's services to obtain aerial shots of the service?"

"Oh, heh," Athena's braid is over her shoulder; she resists the urge to pat at it, toying with the end of it instead. Simon's wearing that smirk of his that suggests he __might__ be joking. But it's not something Athena would put past Myriam, either. "Well, no, I was thinking we could talk about... more personal things."

 ** **[Dish the dirt!]**** Widget exclaims from around her neck. Athena snatches at him, mortified.

"No, I don't mean...!" She sighs, blowing upward and fluttering one of the wisps of hair she's let loose from her style. "I just... this is a big day, Simon! Aren't you going to shower me with all sorts of praise? Gush about how proud you are of me and how I make a beautiful bride?"

Athena's gaze immediately drops to her braid, and she checks it the for umpteenth time that none of the sprigs of baby's breath have escaped. One droops sadly, and Athena extracts it, ready for a quick fix.

Neither she nor Junie wanted anything complicated or grand; nothing that was beyond what they themselves could do, or what their friends could provide. It would be a simple affair. A wedding in its purest form, a celebration of love, natural and uncomplicated, like what was between Juniper and Athena.

Simon steals the flower from her, and Athena glances up to find him arching an eyebrow at her. Neatly, he tucks the flower into an available section of her plait.

She and Junie hadn't been able to decide who would wear their hair braided with flowers interspersed, and who would let it down free and loose with a flower crown as its only ornamentation. So they had Trucy choose by drawing names out of her magical panties.

"Why would I say such things?" Simon asks. "That is, you __do__ look quite stunning, Athena. But is there something wrong, that you're in need of having your spirits lifted? Are you nervous?"

"No." Athena slips by Simon and plops down in the same chair where he'd been seated. She crosses her legs, letting her flat sandal bob up and down upon its braided toe loop. She looks up at Simon, favoring him with the same type of smile he'd used on her so many years ago. Understated, yet kind.

Then it splits into a grin. Why even pretend? " _ _God__ , no! Simon, I'm so excited! I can't wait to get this __over__ with, all this pomp and circumstance. I just want to be __married__ , you know? To be Mrs. and Mrs., and just start the rest of our lives."

"Excellent," Simon replies. "Although I have my blade stored in my car, had you responded otherwise."

"Simon!" Athena swats him playfully. "You wouldn't cut __Junie__!"

"If she invited unto you any sort of heartache, then yes, I would."

Athena rolls her eyes; some battles will never end, and five minutes before her wedding ceremony isn't the best time to continue them.

There's more important topics to address.

"Actually..." she says, "there's something I wanted to tell you. Er... I guess 'confess' is more like it."

"If you've no qualms with me being the one to prosecute you, then I will track down Detective Skye so you can be read your rights."

"Simon!" Athena flicks her foot at him, giggling. "I'm serious!"

He smirks. "I know. Go on, then."

It was always something she was ashamed to tell him—to tell anyone. Now, it feels important, necessary. Her heart thumps, and she closes a hand around Widget to keep him from interrupting. "When I was little—when we first met, I mean... I... I wanted to marry __you__ someday."

Simon's posture tenses, his smirk leveling flat. "I see. How... strange."

"Hey, cut me some slack, I was just a kid!"

And she had been, admiring Simon and following him like a honeybee buzzing after pollen. Basking in his affection and compassion when she'd grown up certain she was too __different__ to receive such things. Willing to do whatever it took to save him, the one person who had made her feel like she wasn't alone— like she didn't __deserve__ to be alone.

"A strange one, as we've long since concluded."

"It's not __that__ strange! Or... I mean, __now__ it is, since I know myself..." Athena pauses, adding in a light laugh. "And I know you. But... ugh, I'm not saying this right! You... you were the __kind__ of person I realized I wanted to marry. Someone __like__ you. Someone brave and loyal; smart, and __good__. Who makes me feel I'm worthy of love." Her hand falls away from Widget, rising to gently push off a tear that's pooled under her eye. "And... I have that, in Junie. So... thank you, Simon."

Simon crouches down so he's eye level with Athena, and reaches for her hand. He draws it away from her face, clasped between his own. "Do not thank me. You were everything you've just described in an ideal mate before I met you, Athena, and you still are. While yes, you might have found that in Juniper, she is receiving the same this evening."

Simon's hands tighten almost imperceptibly around Athena's. There's a soft pulse underscoring his words, the sound of leaves being rustled by an autumn wind. It's pleasant, and the only other person she knew with similar __happy__ noises was...

"I just wonder what Mom..." Athena swallows a sob down; she wants to save her tears for happiness today. "I wish she could see me."

Simon stays silent, but his frequency changes. It's not discordant, but a dull, low hum, barely there, that Athena has gotten used to and learned to tune out. Because that's always Simon, the remnants of grief plastered permanently to his heart like a dried wax.

"Sorry." Athena closes her eyes; a chill runs down her spine, and it's not the spring breeze drifting through the cottage windows. "Not the best time to be talking about my dead mom, right?"

"No, it's alright. It would be foolish to assume she hasn't visited your thoughts over the past several weeks leading up to today." Simon hesitates, averting his gaze momentarily; thoughtfully. "I don't mean to belittle you, but... while your desire to see her again is understandable, I think it more important that you realize I, and those who know you and her best, do not share such sentiments."

"What—?!" Athena starts at the same time Widget shouts ****[Why I oughta!]****

"Because..." Simon squeezes her hand, a signal for her to remain calm and hear him out. "Because we... __I__... see her every day when I look at you, Athena, and the remarkable woman you've become. Your unyielding passion and selflessness—it is what heroes are made of, and there are a very select few who I would bestow with such a title. Your mother is one of them, and while we were both blessed to have known her, she was blessed to have __you__ as a daughter. Just as Juniper will be blessed to have you as her eternal beloved."

"Oh, Simon..." Athena closes her eyes slowly, and a tear escapes, trickling down her cheek where Simon lays a palm against it.

They stay there, perhaps a full minute; perhaps not. However long it is, Athena knows that, other than the second she kisses Junie for the first time as a lawfully wedded couple, this will be the moment she remembers for a lifetime.

"It's really time, Athena."

"You're damn right it is." Happiness crackles out, a smile spreading.

Simon helps her to her feet, proceeding to smooth his tie down and fix the cuffs of his dress shirt. Meanwhile, Athena shakes her arms out, cracking her neck from side to side as if ready to run an Olympic trial.

Looking down at her, Simon lets out a snort of amusement before offering her his bent arm.

"Shall we?"

With a fierce determination, Athena punches a fist into her open palm, mindful not to chip her pearlescent nail polish, then links her arm in his.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

They're waiting.

Her friends—her family, really. Two rows of chairs, each marked with the face of someone who she wouldn't be here today without. All with their backs turned away from the gazebo, the altar stationed in front of it. It's hushed, a reverent quiet except for Klavier off to the side on his acoustic guitar, strumming out a twee instrumental version of a classic rock love ballad.

There's no maid of honor or best man, only bridesmaids and bridesmen. Athena watches from her side as the three pairs proceed up the aisle: Mr. Wright with Pearl, Apollo with a beaming Trucy, and Hugh with Robin. They separate at the altar, the muted tones of their suits and gowns resplendent against the backdrop of the purpling horizon. Stars wink through the dusky sky, contending against the glowing lanterns strewn along the trees outlining the yard.

Klavier switches to a more definitive tune, a gentle melody declaring one's inability—that they can't help falling in love.

Athena takes the first step, and Simon shortens his stride to stay in sync with her.

Because of the guests between them, Athena won't get a real glimpse of Juniper, or Juniper of her, until they're both at the altar. But that doesn't keep Athena from craning her neck, to try and see over the guests and their smiling faces as her fiancée walks up the main aisle on the other side of them.

At the same time Athena edges around the first row, Juniper emerges from the aisle, and they're in each others' view. Athena gasps sharply, stutter-stepping and causing Simon to do the same—and to curse audibly enough that Mr Edgeworth in the front row gives them both a wordless reprimand with a narrowed glare.

Juniper is breathtaking, her dress putting her on display like the world's most gorgeous bloom. Intricate Chantilly lace begins at the neckline and winds in delicate streams down the sleeves. The satin skirt's folds and subtle flare remind Athena of a calla lily, the same flower they chose as the main decoration, as the boutonnière for the bridesmen.

Athena finds her bearings again, and approaches the altar with Simon. She is on the bridesmens' side and can hear a murmured " _ _Wow...__ " from Apollo. Behind Juniper, Trucy is pulling a handkerchief from her dress's shoulder strap and handing it to a crying Pearl.

 ** **[I DO!]**** Widget's robotic chirp cuts through the tranquility, and a wave of polite laughter rolls through the guests.

Athena clutches Widget, thankful for her veil to hide the pink tinge of her cheeks. "Well, he's not wrong!" she tells the judge, who is just as amused as everyone else.

A sweet, warm smile curves Juniper's lips beneath her own veil, and Athena watches as Junie leans down to her grandmother. The frail old woman peels Junie's veil back and presses a trembling kiss to her granddaughter's cheek, which Juniper returns. Blinking back tears, Athena turns and looks up at Simon.

"Athena..." he breathes wetly, before lifting her veil and setting it back. Placing a hand carefully on each shoulder, he tilts down and drops a soft kiss on the crown of her head. When he pulls away, his mouth is parted, his chest stilled, as if he's holding his breath in. Holding his words in.

But she doesn't need his words, not when she's had his unflinching loyalty all these years. She can hear what he's trying to tell her, as beautiful and true as his heart is. As he is.

She slips her arms around him and squeezes tight. "I love you too, Simon."

Athena turns back, facing her wife-to-be with a smile born from everything her mother gave her. A smile of joy, of love, of the endless excitement that comes with knowing Mom's wish for her came true.

She will live happily ever after.


End file.
